Menjadi Udaramu
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Ini kisah seorang gadis kaum Amintor, terpaksa menikah di usia muda karena lelaki bermarga Uchiha. Sialan. Katakan selamat tinggal pada masa mudamu./"Hinata,"/"Go-gomennasai, aku t-tidak bisa."/"Aku hanya melakukan kunjungan keluarga."/"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."/"H-hah!"/"Anggaplah aku seperti aku menganggapmu,"/ Karena mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain seperti udara. For SHBF #7


Hinata menghela napas pelan, memandang cincin berwarna silver yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Kenapa semua hal bersifat 'keinginan' selalu datang dengan cara yang salah? Waktu yang salah?

"Hinata,"

 **Menjadi Udaramu**

•

 **Disclaimer : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fanfic is mine, IChikaze Kimi :3**

•

 **For SHBF #7**

 **Prompt : Chained Up**

•

 **A/N : Paragraf yang di-** _ **italic**_ **semua berarti flashback, yak~! Wuhuu, semoga ini gak melenceng dari** _ **prompt**_ **ya, oh ya, kalau ada yang ngerasa kurang jelas, silahkan PM atau review.**

 _ **Standard Warning Applied**_

•

"Hinata,"

Suara itu. Di satu sisi membuatnya merasa hangat namun disi lain merasa gerah dan sakit hati. Melihat lelaki _nya_ memakai tuxedo hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah darah, kembali membuat gaduh jantungnya.

Sialan.

Oh, sekarang Hinata yang lugu sudah bertransformasi. Ucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda di hadapannya. Jika Hiashi tahu, habislah riwayatnya. Ha, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa mudamu, Hinata.

Menyadari Hinata yang masih bergeming, pemuda berambut raven itu memanggilnya lagi dengan sebelah alis yang naik. Dan saat gadis _Hyuuga_ itu tersadar, ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berdansa."

"Ah, um ... A-aku tidak pandai berdansa, Sasuke- _kun_ ," balasnya dengan rona merah tipis di sekitar pipi.

Sasuke—nama lelaki itu—malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya, dan saat Hinata hampir saja menerima, tatapan gadis itu berubah nanar melihat telapak tangan kanan Sasuke.

Ada lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih; simbol keluarga Uchiha. Sama seperti telapak tangan kirinya. Hinata menarik lagi tangan kanannya, " _Go-gomennasai,_ a-aku t-tidak bisa."

Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di pesta milik Uchiha sendirian. Bungsu Uchiha itu menggeram pelan, memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu pergi menuju sebuah ruangan kecil, yang entah-sejak-kapan menjadi tempat favoritnya di mansion Uchiha. Terletak di ujung lantai dua, dimana bulan terlihat jelas.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di windowsill, memeluk kedua lututnya. Memutar kembali beberapa peristiwa bersejarah bagi dirinya, dimulai sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

 _"S-sasuke-_ senpai, _hari ini a-akan ada rapat SO, kita akan membahas eskul," Hinata mendesah lega akhirnya bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu di depan Sasuke walaupun terbata._

 _"Hn,"_

 _Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara dan ... Kemana semua orang? Mengapa hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke di kelas? Biasanya Ino akan menggosip di kelas, sekarang? Astaga, suara cemprengnya saja tidak terdengar._

 _Menyiapkan mental, Hinata kembali bersuara. "O-oh ya, ba-bagaimana bekalnya?" Dengan cepat, Hinata melanjutkan begitu melihat kerutan di dahi Sasuke, "W-waktu itu ... A-aku m-membuat bekal untuk Mikoto-_ baasan _t-tapi dia bilang, ada pada ... mu?"_

 _"Oh," Kerutan di dahi Sasuke hilang, "Tidak. Aku tidak memakannya, kuberikan pada Itachi."_

 _"T-tapi Mikoto-_ baasan _bilang—"_

 _"Hinata! Ada Naruto! Ayo!" Ucapan Hinata terpotong saati Ino tiba-tiba menariknya keluar kelas._

Hinata tersenyum kecil, hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara pada Sasuke. Dan sore harinya, binder milik Hinata hilang. Satu-satunya tempat ia mencurahkan segala masalah dan perasaan.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Kedua mata Hinata melotot tiba-tiba menyadari tubuhnya tersiksa, seperti panas api, ini artinya baik pihaknya dan pihak Sasuke sama. Lalu memutuskan untuk saling menjauh dengan perasaan kesal setengah benci. _Aku harus tahan!_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

Apakah Sasuke merajuk? Marah? Astaga, panasnya sangat menyiksa.

Ya, dia dan Sasuke termasuk kaum bernama _amintor_ , manusia dengan sedikit kemampuan sihir, namun bukan penyihir. Para penyihir atau _wizzard_ adalah tetua kaum _basillio_. Kaum mereka hanya tersisa sedikit karena peradaban manusia normal.

Sasuke dan dirinya, termasuk salah satu kaum _amintor_ yang tersisa, harus meneruskan adat; para lelaki harus menikah di usia 21. Dan sialnya, Sasuke yang berusia 21 tahun memilih Hinata yang masih bersekolah dan berusia 17 tahun. Ya, lelaki kaum _amintor_ mempunyai wajah awet muda.

Bodonya Hinata barus mengetahuinya sebulan setelah peristiwa itu, bersamaan dengan kedatangan tiba-tiba Sasuke ke rumahnya.

"Aakh!" Rintih Hinata pelan. Rasa panas yang menjalar membuat gadis itu—mau tak mau— mengingat kembali prosesi lamaran laknat Sasuke.

 _"S-sasuke-_ senpai _? A-ada apa kesini?" Tanya Hinata kebingungan. Ada Mikoto dan Fugaku pula, ada apa sebenarnya?_

 _"Huh? Hinata-chan belum tahu? Sasuke ingin—"_

 _"Aku hanya melakukan kunjungan keluarga," potong Sasuke cepat._

 _Hinata mengangguk paham, namun satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal kembali muncul. "D-dan? Ke-kenapa Sasuke-_ senpai _m-menarikku?"_

 _"Bisa berikan tangan kananmu?" Walau bingung, Hinata memberikannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin silver dengan permata kecil di tengahnya. Memasangkannya di jari manis Hinata dan berucap mantra._

 _Kedua obsidian kelamnya menatap lurus tepat ke arah mata rembulan milik gadis Hyuuga itu, membuat Hinata terdiam seolah terhisap kedalam kegelapan abadi obsidian_ senpai _nya_.

 _Hingga sebuah kesadaran menyentilnya._

 _Sasuke mengucapkan mantra khusus kaum Amintor!, Mantra yang digunakan untuk 'menandai' seorang gadis, yang artinya dalam waktu dekat akan menikah dengan si pengucap mantra._

 _"S-sasuke-_ senpai! _Henti— Akh!"_

 _"Selesai,"_

 _Reflek, kedua mata Hinata terpejam merasakan sesuatu membakar telapak tangan kirinya. Dan ketika rasa sakit itu hilang, sebuah lambang klan Uchiha sudah tergambar permanen._

 _Hinata menangis. Ia baru saja berulang tahun empat hari yang lalu, dan sekarang, ia sudah 'ditandai' sebagai calon istri sah. "Gomen. Aku hanya bosan terus dituntut, lagipula Kaa-san menyukaimu."_

 _Tamparan telak dilakukan Hinata, ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat suara Mikoto memanggilnya. "Hinata-chan!"_

 _Hinata hanya menoleh ke arah Mikoto, lalu beralih pada sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi yang menatapnya datar. Setelahnya, berlari menuju kamar. Mengurung diri tiga hari tiga malam dan kabur modal nekat menuju rumah Neji di Seirin._

Hinata terpelanting ke lantai, rasa panas itu semakin membakar tubuhnya. Ia harus menemui Sasuke sekarang, masih belum mau mati muda. Sayang, tenanganya tidak cukup.

"Aargh!" Rintihnya.

Mungkin ini akhir hidupnya dan Sasuke. Mati secara mengenaskan dan memalukan. Pandangannya mulai pudar, Dadanya naik turun karena nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, sebelum sepasang tangan kekar mengangjat tubuhnya menuju sofa.

Memeluk tubuhnya erat, menyatukan tangan miliknya dan si pemilik tangan kekar. Beberapa menit kemudian, kesadaran mulai kembali, memperlihatkan sosok Sasuke di hadapannya.

Memandangnya penuh ... Cinta?

Ah, hanya efek kelelahan.

"S-sa-sasuke- _kun_ ," lirih Hinata. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah tersenyum tipis. Mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri, kemudian menggendong Hinata ala _bridal-style_ menuju windowsill.

Keduanya duduk bersampingan. Selanjutnya, hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan, sangat canggung. Hingga akhirnya Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk menyumpal keheningan yang terus memaki.

"Eeum ... Sasuke- _kun_ , a-aku—gomennasai." Lirinya. Kedua mata rembukannya memandang nanar langit malam yang _sepi_.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Hn, lupakan."

"A-aku tidak bisa," balas Hinata sambil menggeleng sekali, ia menatap Sasuke sekilas. "Ini ... M-menyiksaku dan kau. Le-lebih baik aku m-mati dengan bom bunuh diri daripada ... Daripada harus merasakan panas api perlahan-lahan."

Tidak percaya. Kesal. Kecewa. Setidaknya Sasuke beruntung karena mantra itu hanya bisa digunakan sekali seumur hidup. "Kalau begitu, belajar menerimaku. Berhenti menjadikanku bintang milikmu,"

"Huh? A-aku tidak—"

Bungsu Uchiha itu mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir _peach_ Hinata, masih enggan melebarkan jarak diantara keduanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku benci melihatmu dan Naruto, aku benci."

Kedua mata rembulan Hinata melotot tidak percaya, "H-hah?!" Ia _speechless._ Tidak tahu ingin memberikan respon seperti apa lagi.

Sasuke menyatukan keningnya dengan Hinata. Hampir mencium bibir _heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut jika saja tangannya tidak menghalangi. Sial. Teroaksa melebarkan jarak, _kekasihnya_ sudah mulai risih.

"Kau menjadikan Naruto sebagai mataharimu, sedangkan aku seperti matahari dan bintang. Karena sifatku yang suka berubah, tidak terprediksi, benar?" Hinata tertegun. Itu adalah isi dari bindernya, jangan bilang ...

"Ya, aku yang menemukan bindermu secara tidak sengaja di meja Yamanaka." Sambung Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

 _Heiress_ Hyuuga itu membisu, sudah malu tingkat dewa Janshin. Astaga, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya sekarang?! Memaksakan diri, Hinata menatap sepasang obsidian kelam Sasuke. "S-soal bekal—"

"Aku memaki Itachi dan marah pada _Kaa-san_ setelah tahu kalau bekal yang diberikan _Kaa-san_ itu buatanmu," potong Sasuke cepat dengan senyuman mematikan. Membuat jantung Hinata lebih gaduh sepuluh kali lipat melihatnya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, tidak berlangsung lama ketika Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di pundak Hinata lalu menghirup aroma lavender yang pekat secara rakus di leher. "Hinata,"

"Y-ya?" Balas Hinata terbata. Agak merinding merasakan nafas Sasuke berhembus di lehernya.

"Aku benci kau menyamakanku dengan matahari atau bintang,"

Hinata mengkerutkan dahinya, "K-kenapa?"

"Kedua benda langit itu jauh, sama saja dengan kau mengandaikan kalau aku tak bisa diraih."

 _Itu benar kok_ , "A-aku m-memang berpikir seperti itu,"

Keduanya terdiam lagi, kali ini keheningan yang _menghangatkan_. Sasuke yang—tanpa disadari Hinata—sudah memeluknya erat dan Hinata yang nerasa nyaman di dada bidang Sasuke. "Anggap aku sama seperti aku menganggapmu,"

"Eh? M-maksudmu?"

"Aku menganggapmu seperti udara, selalu aku butuhkan di setiap detik, setiap hela nafas. Anggap aku seperti itu juga,"

Hinata tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis di sekitar wajah. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan, lalu saling menyalurkan kehangatan melalu pelukan.

Mulai detik ini, Hinata akan jarang mendapatkan panas api yang menjalar dan seolah membakar tubuhnya. Karena mulai sekarang, mereka berdua sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Lalu kenapa 'jarang' ?

Karena ... Dalam setiap perjalanan, cobaan akan selalu ada. Cobaan yang mengingatkan keduanya untuk saling menguatkan dan membutuhkan seperti udara.

Udara yang selalu dibutuhkan di setiap hela napas.

•

•

 **E N D**

•

•

 **Mind To Review, Minna~?^^**


End file.
